


High School Momentum

by saladfingers



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, M/M, No Disney, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: high school musical without the cutesy disney: underage sex and drinking; bullying in the halls; dysfunctional families; etcAll Chad cares about is scoring - in basketball or with girls. Troy is conflicted about his path in life, about his sexuality. Ryan is his own person, with body image issues and a high sex drive.Gabriella is an awkward geeky girl who used to be in a choir to impress her dad. Taylor thinks she knows everything, and she can grow a bit hot-tempered when things don't go according to her itinerary. Sharpay is the ice princess of the school: literal queen of the drama club and head cheerleader.





	High School Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this start and am uploading it on behalf of my boyfriend, who is feeling ill.
> 
> The following are his notes:  
> This is something that’s been sitting on the backburner of my PC for years now. Nearly a decade. I have a lot of ideas for remakes of several different movies. I loved the trilogy… though I hated Gabriella. 
> 
> Plus, Chad and Taylor irritated me. I’m not killing them off or replacing them, but I am tweaking them. Well, I’m tweaking everyone. I also may create a few one-off characters – meaning they might appear once or twice or mentioned from the past. Disney owns the characters, but I’m adding insight to their emotions and crafting them to more relatable personas – taking away the Disney innocence and bringing in the American high school of the century. 
> 
> Also, I might change some of the songs to non-Disney ones. Sorry for taking up so much space to vent this out; if you’re homophobic like certain characters may be, either leave or read and learn different.

 

  * **NEW YEAR’S, WINTER VACATION, JUNIOR YEAR**



The chalet is quiet, with the staff off at the Evans’ extravagant gala. Vance and Derby are the gracious hosts, dressed to the nines and sipping champagne as they mingle with people they have no intentions of seeing until the year comes ‘round again. There is a charity bowl near the edibles, and the Evanses are the only ones in the know. What money falls into the bowl will be entered into various accounts, though all but one will fall back to the Evans’ Swiss bank account.  The other enters into East High’s drama department where the Evans twins find their niche. Sharpay is wearing a beautiful light blue sleeveless dress that reaches just past her knees and matching sequined heels. She mingles her way through the various businesses, making sure they know who is the center of attention.

 

Meanwhile, Ryan is dressed in a suit and tie, as well as one of his more formal choices of headwear. He almost always wears a hat. He gets away with it at school as well, due to the amounts of money his family brings to the school. Ryan feels as though every segment of his life is premeditated. He had politely mingled for about an hour, before sneaking off. He doesn’t care much for the full-family celebrations since they are all lying to themselves. What they show the business world at their family’s parties is a different show they put on at school, or even alone. Ryan likes to be by himself. He enjoys dancing and creating his own variations for the songs Sharpay ultimately picks for them to perform. They’ve always performed together, but Ryan has been in her shadow.

 

He stares at himself in the bathroom’s smudged mirror. He’s rolled up his sleeves and placed his hat on a dry space on the counter. He seems to be flushed, so he runs some water and douses his face. Fireworks will be going off in two hours. Then his dad will make the announcement of the new year, there will be a toast between the four members of the Evans family, and people will kiss. Sharpay will likely receive various kisses from boys she doesn’t care about – so long as they give her their attention. Ryan will have no one, and he’ll disappear to the limousine and await his family. Ryan shakes his head, bringing him back to ten o’clock. He reaches for a hidden object from his inside jacket pocket. He lets out a soft sigh as he pulls out a flask and takes a large gulp.

 

“What’d you put in it this time?” Sharpay’s exasperated voice calls out, interrupting his well-needed bliss.

 

Ryan sighs, handing it over without a word. She accepts the drink and sniffs. ‘Vodka’, she mouths before taking a sip as well. She hands it off, telling Ryan that she’ll be out with some boys and that he’d better be out there in time for the speech. He shakes the flask in agreement, and she leaves. Ryan cups his hands and drinks a little water to mask his alcohol before procuring his drink and returning to the party.

 

The ski lodge is alive with excitement as its inhabitants enjoy the celebrations. Gabriella Montez hasn’t enjoyed the holidays since her father’s sudden heart attack seven years prior. She had celebrated the holidays with her mom, who really wants things to get back on track. Gabi never tries. She’d rather hide away in her books. She had been on the Mathletes team at her old school, as well as captain of the Vocabulary Bowl. However, her mom has gotten a promotion, so she had to leave her closest friend behind and join a party filled with Neanderthals and princesses. She doesn’t fit in anywhere, but she has secured her favorite novel in her jacket pocket. She sits on a less occupied couch and reads for the first hour.

 

“Gabby, it's New Year’s Eve.” Her mom walks in, cutting into Gabriella’s world by taking away the book. “Enough reading.”

 

“I’m almost done,” Gabriella promises her.

 

“You need to _socialize_ , Gabriella. You have read this book six times, and”

 

“Eight.”

 

“Eight times,” She continues. “You know how it ends. You need to go to the teen party.”

 

Her daughter nods. “May I have my book back?”

 

Mrs. Montez nods. “ _After_ the party. Go on.”

 

In the same lodge’s gym, Troy Bolton is out of his nice clothes and wearing his basketball uniform. Despite being popular at school, he’s not one for mingling at parties. He doesn’t know how to dance, and he only sings in the shower. He’s gifted at basketball, and he’s adequate at other sports like baseball and mini-golf. He’s downstairs, practicing with his dad.

 

“Keep working left, Troy.” The man advises his son, bouncing the ball to him. “Got a guard in the championship game we're expectin'. You'll torch 'em!”

 

“By going left?”

 

The coach nods. “Yeah. He looks middle, you take it downtown.”

 

Troy grins. “OK, like this?”

 

He follows through and nails the shot. His dad shouts in victory despite playing the opposition for the time being. He has his son promise to use the maneuver in the big game at the end of the school year. Lucy Bolton, the coach’s wife and Troy’s mom, walks in.

 

“Did we really fly all this way to play more basketball?”

 

The boys glance at each other for a moment before turning back to her in agreement. She reminds them that it’s the last night of their vacation; as well as the party upstairs she and Jack (the coach) are supposed to be at. He wipes his face with a towel and promises her he’ll be there after a quick shower. She nods.

 

“Troy, they have a kids party adjacent in the Freestyle club.”

 

“Kids’ party?” He frowns, wiping his sweat off.

 

She purses her lips. “Young adults. Now go, shower up.”

 

At the chalet, Mr. Fulton has discovered Ryan. “Your mother was searching for you an hour ago, Mr. Evans.”

 

Ryan rolls his eyes. “Of course, she was. She sent her _kitten_ for me.”

 

Mr. Fulton suppresses a sigh. “The toast will start in fifty minutes, Mr. Evans. I would suggest you let your mother know you are back in the room.”

 

Ryan plasters on a phony smile usually reserved for the stage. Through clenched teeth, He ‘thanks’ Mr. Fulton for the ‘fabulous’ idea. He grabs a thin biscotti and maneuvers his way to the front of the room to ensure what the country club manager had suggested.

 

In the Freestyle Club’s young adults’ party, there is live music emanating from a makeshift stage in the center of a crowd. A karaoke machine is set up, and a certain deejay is calling out random people from opposite ends of the party to come up and sing. There is a small crowd of shirtless boys wearing ridiculously large cowboy hats behind a make-out couch. Gabriella walks in, taking an unoccupied spot on the edge to finish her book. On the other end, past the dancing teens and the singing snowboarders, there is a table of refreshments – including spiked punch. Troy has a cup with some inside, given to him as he passes by a section of burnouts. As the song ends, the deejay takes the mike.

 

“All right! How about that for a couple of snowboarders?” As the audience erupts and the former singers leave with red faces, the host continues. “Yeah! Who's gonna rock the house next? Huh?”

 

Two spotlights circle around the overcrowded audience, eventually landing on a brunette jock holding a cup and a brunette girl reading a book. Both teenagers attempt to decline and push away, but the audience is persistent. They push the chosen duo to the stage. Troy claims to be unable to sing, while Gabriella looks as though she’ll either pass out or get sick. Despite this, the two are reluctantly joined onstage and given microphones.

 

“Hey, you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this.” The deejay nods to the teens as he starts up the music. “Or not.”

 

The audience quiets down as the music filters the air. Troy looks over to Gabriella, discovering she might have stage fright. He plans to leave when he hears her sing.  **[A/N: You can follow along by listening to the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDxzQJaA228]**

 

_“Like a warrior that fights_

_And wins the battle_

_I know the taste of victory…_

_Though I went through some nights_

_Consumed by the shadows_

_And was crippled emotionally”_

 

Troy sucks in a breath and pulls the microphone close. He looks over to Gabi as he starts to sing.

 

_“Somehow, I made it through the heartache, yes I did_

_I escaped_

_I found my way out of the darkness, kept my faith_

_Kept my faith…”_

 

She joins him in the chorus.

 

_“And the river was deep I did not falter_

_When the mountain was high_

_I still believed_

_When the valley was low_

_It did not stop me_

_I knew you were waiting_

_I knew you were waiting for me”_

 

Her voice gets more confident as he drops off.

 

_“With an endless desire_

_I kept on searching_

_Sure, in time our eyes would measure”_

 

She smiles and moves outward, toward the crowd.

 

_“And like the bridge is on fire_

_The hurt is over_

_One touch and you set me free!”_

 

Troy smiles then, taking his spot so her voice can rest.

 

_“I do not regret a single moment, no I do not_

_Looking back, when I think of all those disappointments_

_I just laugh, I just laugh!”_

 

He moves closer to her as both of their voices ring out.

 

_“So, we were drawn together through destiny_

_I know this love we share was meant to be!_

_I knew you were waiting_

_I knew you were waiting_

_I knew you were waiting, for me!”_

 

They laugh as they finish the song.

 

_“So, we were drawn together through destiny_

_I know this love we share was meant to be!_

_I knew you were waiting_

_I knew you were waiting_

_I knew you were waiting, for me!”_

 

As the song ends, the crowd scream and applauds in appreciation. Silently, Troy motions for his singing partner to follow him. Book forgotten, she obliges, and they meet on the snowy terrace. Of all the things that could’ve happened at the party, performing a hot duet with a stranger hadn’t been one they’d thought about. They accept a mug of hot chocolate each as they introduce themselves and sit on a semi-sheltered bench.

 

“You have an amazing voice.” Troy compliments her. “You’re a singer, huh?”

 

“Just church choir is all. I tried to do a solo and nearly fainted.”

 

“No kidding?”

 

She blushes. “I took one look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career.”

 

He takes a sip. “Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe.”

 

She smiles shyly. “Well, that was the first time I did that. I mean, wow.”

 

“I know.” He smiles back, finding hers contagious.

 

“Well, you sounded like you've sung a lot, too.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” He laughs. “My showerhead is _very_ impressed with me.”

 

At the chalet, during Troy and Gabriella’s duet, Ryan had gone on a hunt for Sharpay. Like when she had hunted for him, it isn’t too difficult to find his sister. He’d looked in the parking lot, only needing to knock on three back windows.

 

“Occupado, man!”

 

Recognizing the voice as one of his father’s contender’s sons, Ryan takes the shot. “Dad needs us for the toast, Shar.”

 

There’s a short silence, followed by a string of curses and a loud scrambling. Ryan takes a sip from his flask, hiding it again as the door springs open. Ryan doesn’t even try to be subtle as he checks out Sharpay’s catch of the night. The boy has a chiseled chest and a nice pelvic area from what he can tell. Her jacket sleeve is covering some of it. Sharpay adjusts her dress, and her amused brother helps her with the shoes. They walk back to the gala and join their parents at the center of all attention in time for the toast.

 

After the song and the toast, a countdown begins by both crowds. “9, 8, 7...6, 5, 4...3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!”

 

The crowds go wild. As predicted, various groups pair off. Sharpay accepts many kisses from boys she doesn’t know as she makes her way back to the parking lot. At the lodge, Troy and Gabriella take pictures of one another and exchange phone numbers. She walks away without him knowing, and he finds himself talking to air. Back at the villa, Ryan slips away as well. In an unpopulated area on the way to the limo, Ryan is stopped by a fair-skinned redhead boy.

 

“I, uh, I saw you drinking earlier. You, err… you don’t like these parties?”

 

Ryan shrugs. “Just not my thing.”

 

“Yeah. Mine neither.” The other boy confesses. “My dad is on, on the board of education, for the… for the school your dad puts money in. So… I’m forced to go.”

 

“Vodka?” Ryan offers his drink.

 

The boy accepts the drink, wincing a tad. “I’m Nicolas.”

 

Ryan nods, taking back the bottle. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Nicolas moves a little closer to Ryan as the bottle is placed into the jacket. Ryan takes in what Nicolas is wearing. He has on a similar suit, with blue jeans rather than pants. He’s also wearing a fedora similar to Ryan’s hat choice.

 

“You bring a date?”

 

Nicolas’s gaze shifts to his feet. “Oh, no. I, I had a b-someone that lasted for, like, a month. But… I don’t know.”

 

Ryan smiles a little mischievously, walking closer. “You’re cute. I’m sure you have a lot of _someones_ racing after you.”

 

Their chests bump, with Nicolas’s back to the wall. He shakes his head at the statement, but his eyes nod toward the unspoken sentiment. At once, Ryan leans in. Nicolas kisses back with fervor, and Ryan unbuttons the other boy’s pants. Nicolas gasps as Ryan disregards the underwear and goes straight for the throbbing organ. Nicolas bites Ryan’s bottom lip as a sign to continue. Ryan shifts himself between Nick’s legs, and he begins to grind against him. The boys moan into each other’s mouths as the thrusts become more frequent. Nicolas resists the urge to scream in utmost pleasure, and Ryan clamps his mouth over the other’s for this reason. Nicolas comes first, and Ryan continues to thrust as he gives Nicolas his hands to lick the cum off. Trembling, Nicolas does so. When Ry reaches his climax, he whips out his dick and finishes off himself. The cum leaks onto the boys’ shoes. They sigh in satisfaction and clean themselves up. Redressed, Ryan pulls out a pack of cigarettes from another pocket. He offers one to Nicolas, who turns it down. Lit cigarette in hand, Ryan turns to Nicolas.

 

“Better New Year?”

 

“Much.” He agrees.

 

“What was this to you?”

 

“The, uh… what we just did?”

 

Ryan nods. “Is it a boyfriend thing or an annual fuck?”

 

Nicolas blanches slightly. “I, uh, I mean… I liked it, but…”

 

“You’re not settling down? You’re not out of the closet? You’re in love with someone else? One of those?”

 

“Uh, yeah…”

 

“Cool. So, Nicolas… next time I see you, and we still don’t have a _someone_ , this’ll be continued.” He leans in to kiss Nicolas quickly, and then back away. “Happy New Year.”

 

As he reaches the limo, Ryan snuffs his cigarette. He takes a seat in back, followed by his tousled sister not long after. The twins take once glance at each other, and all secrets around each other have vanished. Sharpay gives her brother a knowing smirk, proud of him for getting some action. They wait about twenty minutes for their parents, and then it’s off to their mansion back home. Vacation is officially over.

 

  * **ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO; JUNIOR YEAR; SPRING SEMESTER**



The students are off in their own crowds before school starts. The head cheerleader is attempting to wrangle her team, so they can practice for their big pep rally at the end of the week. Troy’s best friend from childhood and fellow basketball star Chad is making out with one of the cheerleaders on the bench by the basketball court. He likely doesn’t know her name, and she likely doesn’t care. As Troy exits the school bus, mentally complaining about his current lack of a working vehicle, he notices a drug deal going down by the bleachers and several skateboarders making use of the broken picnic tables. He waves to Chad, who motions to the girl with a shit-eating grin on his face. Troy gives his pal and awkward thumbs-up and walks to the school with two other basketball players, Zeke and Jason.

 

Inside, Ryan and Sharpay had come in early. They had visited their favorite teacher, drama club coach Mrs. Darbus, to drop off ideas and the costume budget for the spring musicale. Sharpay and Ryan put on their school masks – in which she’s the ice princess, and he’s her poodle – as they strut through the crowded hallways on a mission. Sharpay makes herself known by forcing the basketball team out of her way with Ryan following without a word or glance to any of them. They pass class president Taylor McKessie and her science posse, overhearing an academically lethal description of the rich kids. The twins manage to meet the homeroom door as the bell rings. Sharpay takes the seat up front next to Troy. Chad is behind him, and Ryan is behind his sister. Taylor takes the seat up front to the other side of Troy, and Gabriella moves past everyone, sitting behind Ryan and beside a shy girl named Kelsi.

 

“I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities, Miss Montez.” She announces, semi-subtly acknowledging a new student. “Especially our winter musicale. We will have singles auditions...”

 

As she carries on, Chad asks if Troy’s alright. He’s just realized ‘Miss Montez’ is Gabriella. When Troy dismisses him, Chad blows a raspberry at Miss Darbus’s announcements for the drama club. She drawls on to include the academic clubs – like yearbook and chemistry, both of which Taylor is also president. Troy quietly dials Gabriella’s number on his phone. Her phone, not put on silent, goes off with _I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)_ as the ringtone. Gabriella searches for her phone, as do Sharpay and Ryan. Miss Darbus clicks her tongue and collects a decorated shoebox.

 

“Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning. Sharpay and Ryan, cell phones. Into the cell phone spa.” With a look of injustice, Ryan and Sharpay reluctantly relinquish their phones. “I will see you in detention.” She moves on. “We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so we will get to know each other in detention. Cell phone. And welcome to East High, Miss Montez.” She adds hers to the spa, and Miss Darbus returns to the front. “Mr. Bolton I see your phone is involved. So we will see you in detention as well.”

 

Chad pipes up, “That's not even a possibility Miss Darbus. Your Honor, see 'cause we have basketball practice and Troy...”

 

“Ah, that will be fifteen minutes for you too, Mr. Danforth. Count 'em.”

 

Taylor scoffs. “That could be tough for Chad since he probably can't count that high.”

 

“Taylor McKessie, fifteen minutes.” Taylor gasps and Miss Darbus clears her throat. “Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over, people Way over! Now any more comments, questions?”

 

Jason, sitting beside Kelsi, timidly raises his hand. Miss Darbus calls on him, and he asks something that makes the entire class stare at him and groan in disbelief. “So, how were your holidays Miss Darbus?”

 

She stares at him for a long moment, silently judging whether he’s acting sassy or not. As luck would have it, he’s _not_ , and the teacher regales her holidays. Sharpay and Ryan, the drama captain and choreographer respectively, are absolutely bored. She begins to file her nails, while he fiddles with the rim of his blue and white striped Kangal hat. Taylor takes out a folder and clipboard to work on ideas for an upcoming fundraiser, and Gabriella takes out her agenda in an attempt to engrave the ins and outs of the high school design into her mind. Chad removes his basketball from his duffel bag and rolls it back and forth across the desk, Kelsi organizes the musicale audition notes, and Troy just watches the clock. Jason is the only student actively listening to the teacher’s stories.

 

When the bell rings, Troy is the first one out the door. He leans against the wall in wait. Sharpay struts out next, calling out a Starbucks order for her poodle brother to fill. Taylor and a few yearbook members walk out with notes and ideas. Chad and Zeke practically pull Jason out of the classroom, ragging on him for asking such an asinine question. Gabriella eventually walks out of the room. Upon seeing her, Troy runs to catch her down the hall.

 

“Hey! Gabriella.”

 

“Hey, Troy.”

 

“Listen, I,” They speak simultaneously. “Sorry I didn’t call. Wait, you? No, me.”

 

“I had a basketball game.”

 

“I was moving here.”

 

Troy chuckles a little. “So, uh… let’s start over. Welcome to East High. I’m Troy.”

 

She smiles. “Gabriella.”

 

“So, why did you move to Albuquerque, Gabriella?”

 

“My mom’s company transferred. I’ve actually been to sixteen schools in the past twelve years.”

 

“No kidding?” Troy asks, suddenly switching gears to follow her to her locker. “I’ve been to a lot of schools too. Of course, I was playing basketball, not studying… so, uh, not the same.”

 

She shakes her head. “No, not really.”

 

He’s nervous and he wants to change the subject quickly. He gets his chance when they come across the winter musicale sign-up sheet tacked to the bulletin board. “Oh, now that you've met Miss Darbus, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for _that_.”

 

She shakes her head again. “I won't be signing up for anything for a while. I just wanna get to know the school.” A mischievous grin forms on her face. “But if _you_ sign up, I'd consider coming to the show.”

 

He backs away a step. “Yeah, yeah. That's completely impossible.”

 

Sharpay had been watching the two from a safe distance. She’d sent her brother on a coffee run so she could set her sights on her constant conquest. Over the past two and a half years, Sharpay has had sex or at least made out with every member of the baseball and basketball teams – except Troy. He hasn’t given her so much as a peck on the cheek, and it frustrates her to no end. She doesn’t _care_ about him, but she doesn’t like feeling ignored. At his backing away from the sign-up sheet, she takes her cue on entrance.

 

“What's impossible, Troy? I wouldn't think impossible is even in your vocabulary.” She narrows her eyes at Gabriella, seeing the brunette as her attention-grabbing competition. “So _nice_ of you to show our new classmate around.”

 

The blond swiftly turns toward the board. She whips out a sparkly pink pen and signs her name in big letters. “So, Isabella, are you gonna sign up too? My brother and I have starred in _all_ the school's productions and we really _welcome_ newcomers. There are a lot of _supporting roles_ in the show. I'm sure we could find _something_ for you.”

 

“No, no, no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards.” Gabi assures her. “Lots going on at this school. And, um, I’m Gabriella.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Gabriella. My name? You called me Isabella.”

 

Sharpay glares at her and turns her attention to the athlete. “So, Troy. I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?”

 

Troy awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. “You know, um... played basketball, snowboarding, more basketball.”

 

Moving closer, she presses on. “When’s the big game?”

 

“Uh, two weeks.”

 

The warning bell rings, and Gabriella leaves. She waves to Troy as she disappears down the hall. He waves back, but Sharpay’s fingers are ‘walking’ up his chest.

 

“You are so _dedicated_. Just like me. I hope you come watch me in the musical. Promise?”

 

He looks between the hall Gabriella had walked down and another hallway where he has class. He nods in agreement and turns around. Sharpay calls out ‘Toodles’ in her phony mushy voice. As he races to class, Troy mouths ‘toodles?’ Sharpay, on the other hand, hardens her glare and skips her next class in favor of spending time in the green room. Ryan is sitting on a futon, smoking a cigarette and drinking a no fat Starbucks frappe. Sharpay snags her non-fat, no foam, soy latte and a single pack of organic sweetener from the vanity and takes a seat across from her brother, whipping out her phone.

 

The rest of the day goes by too quickly for the students who have detentions. Sharpay and Ryan shift through the school, ditching most of their classes. Taylor is forced to re-analyze her entire schedule, delegating her duties. Troy and Chad worry over what to tell Coach Bolton; whereas Gabriella tries to maneuver through the school without a tardy or an added detention. During study hall, Troy is dealing with conflicted emotions.

 

_Between the song Gabriella and I performed at the lodge and the promise I made with Sharpay in the hall, I think I’m starting to think about auditioning for the musical. A bonus is all auditionees get extra credit whether they make it or not. It’ll look great on my college application, too. That I did something more than play basketball four straight years. They’ll see that I at least tried to get into theatre. But, there are costumes. And makeup. Would my parents think I’m gay if I signed up?_

 

While Troy battles himself in the turmoil of his study hall, Gabriella is moving through a similar thought process in her physics class. She mostly wonders about Troy.

 

_He was carefree at the lodge, singing along to the karaoke duet. We harmonized, and he wasn’t thrown off by some freaky science girl. But here, at school, he’s on the basketball team. If we made it, I’d have to train him. Tweak him a little so he doesn’t think of his talents as a weakness. Show him that his team wouldn’t care if_

 

“That should be 16 over pi...” She breaks out of her thought process aloud.

 

“Yes, Miss Montez?” The teacher glances over.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, I just... Uh... Shouldn't the second equation read 16 over pi?”

 

The teacher raises an eyebrow but checks it on her calculator. “I stand corrected.” She modifies her mistake on the board with an impressed smile. “And… welcome aboard.”

 

After final bell rings, students across the school spread out. Some board the buses or grab their bikes and skateboards. Some have cars, start walking, or just file into after-school extracurriculars from Student Council to football practice. Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay are reluctantly among the others in the auditorium for Darbus-style detention. Troy and Chad are assigned to painting the scenery to the design. Gabriella works with Sharpay in working on the curtain ropes. Ryan is working with Taylor with the choreographing tape.


End file.
